


On the First Day of being all alone . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	1. On the first day of being all alone, there were . . .

Megatron sits on the floor of the cargo bay as Timothy, Tianna, Todd, Roxie, Sabrina, Kara, Brook, Romain, Ryan, Dominic, Grant, Leona, Lizzie, Taheisha, Ebony, Adam, Faith, Scott and Rebecca explore the ship. The skeletons keep the group within certain bounds and guides the one who venture off back to the center of the room. 

He gets up when everyone walks into the pod bay, the skeletons try to usher them along but the group of humans stop to look in the pods. He finds Ironhide’s, his clawed hand rests on the glass protecting the other. How would the humans even upgrade him? All he knows of upgrading is getting bigger. He glances down at the matrix clutched in his hand. Would it have the answers? How could he get them out?

“Is this the computer?” Faith asks, Megatron glances up from looking at the Matrix to see the pod room empty of humans and skeletons. He runs to the lower deck to see Faith walking around the base of the computer. Scott stands a few feet from the computer base. 

“Can you fix it?” Scott asks as Megatron steps up to them. 

“I would like to be able to move the whole computer, but it’s connected to the ship, what happens to the others?” Faith asks. “If this is the main computer, it could stop whatever is happening to the others.”

“Can’t you use the copy machine?” Megatron asks, that machine makes identical copies of things. Scott and Faith stare at him, he stares back. “Can’t you just copy it? Then we’d have two computers, one here and one for me.”

“Can you copy the hard drives?” Scott asks, Faith taps her lips as she thinks. 

“I wouldn’t be able to do it myself, I would need help . . . if I could bring someone in . . . we could,” Faith glances at Scott. 

“Do you trust this other person?” Scott asks, Faith nods. “They would have to sign the contract. I will need to meet with them and run a full background check.”

“It’s Michael,” Faith smiles, Scott makes an ‘oh’ sound. Megatron glances between them. 

“Are we supposed to know a Michael,” Megatron asks looking at Faith. 

“He’s my husband,” Faith smiles down at him. 

“Oh, so like Scott and Rebecca?” Megatron glances at Scott. 

“Kind of,” Scott rubs the back of his head. 

“I’ll call him and have him come in,” Faith says and a skeleton escorts her off the ship. 

“What is the contract?” Megatron asks looking up at Scott. Why didn’t they have to sign this contract?

“The contract prevents any of my employees from talking about what happens here,” Scott says. “According to the world outside of our facility, you and the others don’t exist.”

“We don’t exist outside of here?” Megatron looks down at himself. “We can’t ever leave the building. We could pop out of existence?”

“Uh . . . no, I mean everyone outside of the facility doesn’t know about you and that’s how we want it to be. The less people to know about you, the better you’ll be. There are some people out there who would take you apart to see how you work and them make armies to take over the world.”

“Won’t you have to figure out how I work to upgrade me?”

“We wouldn’t endanger your life,” Scott frowns as Ebony walks up to them. 

“Think the skeletons would mind if I explore the rest of the ship?” Ebony asks, Megatron glances at the skeleton guards.

“Maybe if I come with you they wouldn’t mind,” Megatron slides his hand into Ebony’s. They slip past the skeletons to the lift, the doors close and a console lights with commands in glyphs. 

“Uh . . .” Ebony says staring at the console. “Why don’t we try this one?”

The lift moves up and up and up, finally stopping with a glyph lit in the center of the console. The door opens to a wall. 

“Wow,” Ebony peeks out of the lift. The hallway stays dark until Megatron steps out of the lift. Lights above them and along the floors where they meet the walls flicker on and race around the corners.

“W-wel-welcome, Megatron,” Teletraan’s voice says as they step into the next hallway to the left. Ebony whistles as he glances around the hallway. The ceiling towers well above him, many stories high. The width of the hall is nearly five times as tall as he is. 

“What do those panels by the doors say?” Ebony points up at the shiny panel beside the door. At least he thinks it’s a door. They have no handles though and it spans nearly to the ceiling. Everyone has a panel on the left side of the door. 

“It says Tracks,” Megatron reads the glyphs, of course it doesn’t say “Tracks” it says the other aliens name in Cybertronian. He takes Ebony’s hand and follows the doors down the hallway, passing by Hot Rod’s room and Springer’s room until he see Ironhide’s room. He stops there, placing his hand on the smooth metal, he tries sliding it open but the door doesn’t budge. 

“We really do need to work on learning these glyphs,” Ebony says looking at the glyphs on the next door down. Megatron walks away from the door to catch up to Ebony. They pass Hound’s room, Barricade’s room, Jazz’s room, Prowl’s room. He stops at the next room. Ebony glances up to the panel. Two glyphs shimmer in silver, they match the ones Megatron uses for his name. Ones that he recognizes as meaning hope and strength. “I think this is your room.”

“Why would I have a room on a ship that I was never on?” Megatron glances at the door, stepping up to it, hand on the cool metal, the doors open. Megatron jumps at the dark room before him. 

“That is so cool,” Ebony says. “Doors that only open to the owner’s touch.”

Megatron steps in with Ebony right behind him. Lights flicker on to illuminate a large desk, a chair, a large bed, and a window high up on the wall. 

“Everything is so huge,” Ebony says walking to the table which is about thirteen feet tall. The bed is just as high. “You know I never really thought about how big the ship looked like from the outside, but if all those doors lead into rooms like this, you guys are supposed to be huge.”

Ebony glances down at the three foot alien staring up in awe at the room. Megatron sighs and plops down on the floor. 

“How are you guys even going to be able to upgrade me?” Megatron looks down at the Matrix in his hands. “I’m going to be a shrimp for the rest of my life.”

“I don’t think we should tell the others how big you guys will get,” Ebony says, Megatron nods as he follows Ebony out of the room. Something flickers in the hallway towards the lift. The form comes into focus. Ebony pulls Megatron back into the room. “What is a ghost doing on this ship?”

“How should I know, I never been on this ship,” Megatron frowns, he glances back out to see the white form closer. 

“Megatron,” the form says rounding the corner to come into the room. Ebony screams as he jumps and trips over his own feet to fall on the floor. Megatron jumps and stabs the Matrix at the silvery form. “The Matrix is not a weapon, my creation.”

“Who are you?” Megatron asks pulling the Matrix back to his side.

“I was once Primus, the God who created Cybertron. This form is only a hologram, an AI. My program will destruct when the next Prime is named.”

“What is a Prime?” Megatron asks, did he know the answers he needed. Maybe he should ask this Primus where to find him. 

“You will learn soon enough, my creation,” the Primus hologram says. “Why did you bring this organic here?” 

“Ebony is my friend,” Megatron says and glances back at Ebony who continues to stare up at Primus. “My pod got damaged. Scott and everyone here is going to help me upgrade. Do you know how to upgrade me?”

“I will not tell them anything,” the hologram says. 

“We just want to help Megatron,” Ebony says standing and Megatron nods as he steps back to the human. 

“Very well, if you want to trust this . . . organic,” Primus hologram flickers out of existence. 

Ebony and Megatron start walking out of the room. A skeleton stands in the hallway, hand out stretched for Ebony. 

“I see some organics were worth it,” the Primus hologram says as he appears behind the skeleton. “Who knew the Allspark could bond to the deceased remains of you organics.”


	2. On the Second Day of being all alone, there were . . .

“So what did you see in the rest of the ship?” Scott asks Ebony as the skeletons lead them back to the doors of the lift to the facility. 

“Nothing much, just garbled metal,” Ebony shrugs. “Seems like when the ship crashed it mangled some internal structures. We didn’t’ get much passed the lift.”

“We should begin our tests on Megatron, he should be in the labs already, Rebecca took him there to explain the machines,” Scott says as he leads Ebony to the lab labeled Radiology in the scientific wing. 

“ . . . and this machine takes different pictures of your insides, it helps us see how you work,” Rebecca says holding Megatron’s hand as they stand at the large scanner. 

“And the scans won’t hurt?” Megatron looks up at her. 

“Humans get them all the time,” Rebecca smiles down at him. 

“Do you want to see it work?” Scott asks, Megatron nods. 

“I’ll be the guinea pig,” Ebony says and climbs onto the bed. Megatron jumps as the machine starts, watching as the machine eats Ebony. Ebony screams and thrashes.

“It’’s eating him!” Megatron runs to the machine. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Ebony starts laughing. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

Megatron glances at the results of Ebony’s scan. “Ebony isn’t a human. He doesn’t look like Mr. Plastic on the inside.”

“He just smeared the test, that’s why you need to hold still. Do you want to try it?”

Megatron nods and Ebony picks him up and sets him on the bed. He glances at Scott, Rebecca and Ebony as he lies down. The bed moves into the machine. He holds perfectly still as the machine runs. 

Moments later the bed is moving back out from the machine. “That wasn’t bad.” 

“Here’s the scan,” Rebecca says, Scott picks Megatron up and sets him on his hip. Megatron watches the screen as something that looks like him forms. 

“That’s me?” Megatron says tilting his head. 

“We have other scans that show other things,” Rebecca says. 

 

After the scans Megatron sits in front of the monitor as Rebecca combines the scans. Rebecca presses print and the glass box a few feet away starts making a noise. When it’s done Rebecca gathers the pieces and starts fitting them together like building blocks. 

Once she’s done, a foot tall doll stands on the counter. 

“Hi lil’ Megs,” Megatron smiles at the mini version of him. 

“This is what we will use to see the different parts of your frame,” Rebecca says. 

“So you don’t have to take me apart, you can take lil’ Megs apart,” Megatron says poking the little version of him. 

“From this little guy we can make clay models for armor, fit them on him and then scan it into the computer and scale them bigger for you,” Rebecca says. 

“How do you get the armor on me though?” Megatron asks. “I don’t think you can just put it over the one I have now.”

Rebecca frowns looking over him. She steps up to him and runs her fingers over his armor. Megatron tries not to squirm as her fingers tickle his frame. Something clicks on his armor and his shoulder armor pops off. Megatron screams as the piece of him falls to the floor. 

“You broke me!” Megatron backs away, hand over his shoulder. Rebecca picks up the piece of metal and steps toward him. “Stay away!”

Megatron runs out of the lab and to the bedroom, he jumps onto Orion’s bed and hugs the pillow. 

 

Rebecca frowns down at the shoulder armor. Scott walks in with a frown. 

“I saw Megatron racing to the bedroom,” Scott frowns and looks at the silver metal in Rebecca’s hand. “That came off of him?”

“He was asking how we would put his new armor on, I thought there would be something to unlock their armor if they can’t grow like us,” Rebecca frowns as Scott takes the piece of armor from her. “He said I broke him.”

“I told him that other people would want to take him apart to see how he works, maybe he thought since his armor can come off that he will be taken apart,” Scott says. “Let me go talk to him.”

Scott walks into the bedroom to see Megatron on Orion’s bed facing away from the door. He sits on the edge making Megatron jump and glance at him. 

“You lied, you’re going to take me apart,” Megatron glares at Scott. Scott hands the piece of armor back to Megatron who doesn’t take it. “Don’t you want to do experiments on it?”

“Rebecca thought that since you can’t grow like humans that there would be a way to take off your armor, she didn’t mean to scare you. If it came off surely you can put it back on.” 

“Why don’t you take the rest off and then see what I’m made of,” Megatron turns away, face burying into the pillow. 

Scott scoots closer and touches Megatron’s frame, Megatron flinches but doesn’t move. “Megatron, I promise we will not do anything to hurt you. Did the armor coming off hurt?”

“No . . . it just surprised me,” Megatron sighs and sits up. Scott stands and faces Megatron to put the shoulder armor back on. Another click and the armor stays in place. Megatron rolls his shoulder and finds it’s like it never came off.


	3. On the Third day of being all alone, there were . . .

Megatron sits in the back of the lab to watch the scientists work. They go about modeling stuff out of gray clay and putting it on lil’ Megs. Every so often they would roll the clay armor back up and start modelling it again. 

Hours pass by before he grows bored and hops off the counter to explore the lab. He never really cared to be in the labs when the others were here, he’d rather play with Ironhide or Orion. Starscream liked the labs, Perceptor liked the labs, Wheeljack liked the labs, Shockwave liked the labs, Soundwave liked the labs. How long would it take for the ship to upgrade the others? Will they wake up and see his still small? 

Maybe he should go as Primus what needs to be done to upgrade him. Primus after all said he was a God. He walks out of the lab and takes the lift down to the ship. The lights are still off but that doesn’t bother him. He can see well enough in the dark. 

He takes the lift up to the floor with his room on it, the same floor they met Primus. “Primus, are you here?” 

No answer. He puts his fists on his hips. 

“Primus show yourself,” Megatron yells, the silvery form comes into view. 

“Yes my creation, what do you want?” Primus hologram says. 

“I want you to tell the humans how to upgrade me,” Megatron steps up to the three foot tall so-called God of Cybertron. “I don’t want to be a shrimp forever and I don’t want them to make something that ends up hurting me.”

“Those organics cannot even process the processes in which to upgrade you,” Primus hologram says. “You are better off climbing into your pod.”

“I can’t, it’s broken,” Megatron growls. 

“Don’t growl at your creator,” Primus hologram growls back. Megatron growls again with a smirk. 

“If you were our creator, why’d you send us away?” Megatron crosses his arms. 

The Primus hologram glances down, “our planet was under attack by an evil so powerful that I couldn’t compare to. I sent you away to save you in hopes that you would become strong creations able to fight in my place. You were not of the creations I thought would fight. You took more time to grow and become you. I had to send you away in the pod meant for me. You are my hope and my Strength Megatron. You are the great protector of the Prime. The one to be by his side, defend him and keep him from harm.”

“You said the Matrix is for the Prime? Well I have the Matrix, I’m the Prime. If I’m supposed to protect the Prime how can I do that if I’m him?” 

The Primus hologram laughs, “just because you physically hold the matrix does not mean you are the Prime. The Matrix must bond to your spark and give you it’s information, the history of all previous Primes. One of the others is the Prime. He will lead you all into battle.”

“That’s gonna be hard if I’m always three feet tall,” Megatron smirks at Primus’ frown. 

“I will not help the organics learn about Cybertronians,” Primus hologram disappears leaving him all alone in the hallway.


End file.
